The Secret
by BabyKatBoo
Summary: When Skulker sends Technus to the Ghost Library, is a book all he'll leave with? Rated T for extremely detailed kissing.


The Secret

I DO NOT own any characters of Danny Phantom. I wish I did though!

The is my first one-shot, so I hope you like it. This is told in Technus' P.O.V. This story includes yaoi. If you don't like it don't read it! Please give me some feedback, just for future reference. Enjoy. (:

_It's so cold in here. It's always cold though. Especially when you live amongst a thousand other ghosts. But the cold was just something I never got used to. I missed the warmth of the sun. But anytime I leave the Ghost Zone, that annoying little ghost child always sticks his nose into my business. But I'll never give up. I'll always find a way back in. I'll get my revenge._

"Technus!" Someone yelled, yanking me out of my thoughts.

"WHAT!?" I shouted, trying to cover the startle in my voice.

As I turned to see who was calling to me, I saw none other than my old companion Skulker.

"Tech, I was yelling at you for minutes! Did you not hear any of what I said."

"I heard you nagging as usual." I replied with my causal sarcastic tone.

"I was telling you our plan to get back into the human world."

"Then maybe you should _re_-inform me."

"Fine then. I was saying that if we both team up, we can faze our way in. And with your technology and my muscle and brilliant plans, we will be invincible to that ghost kid!"

_If only he could hear how ridiculous he sounded. Brilliant plans? That must be why he's been so successful. NOT! But for some reason I found myself agreeing to it._

"So what do I need to do?"

"I need you to go to the ghost library and find something that tells us how to faze our way there."

"Whatever you say Skul."

_I don't know how less excitement I could've said that in._

"Good, then better get on it."

_I can't believe how far this library place was from my home. It feels like I was flying for hours. Ugh, finally. There it is. I floated up to it. As I entered I saw a smaller, shorter ghost in the corner, reading a book. He looked up, and starred at me. He had such bright green eyes. I assume he's the owner of the place._

"Greetings fellow ghost! I was wondering if you wouldn't mind assisting me in locating some information!"

"Certainly. And everyone calls me Ghost Writer. What kind of information are you looking for?"

_His voice was so soft, but had a hint of roughness in it. _

"Umm. I was looking for anything about fazing."

"Fazing huh?"

_He motioned for me to follow._

"Let me guess, trying to get into the human world.?"

"Yes. I suppose that's everybody's destination here."

"Not me. I love the quiet solitude here."

_He lead me down a few aisles of books, then stopped._

"Really? You never miss the human world?"

"Well, sometimes. But I would much rather be here. Though it does get lonely at times."

_I was surprised to meet someone that never wishes to escape._

_He reached for a book titled 'The Knowledge of Fazing'_

"Here you are. This should help."

_I reached for the book and his hand touched mine. And WOWZA was his hand soft!_

_He didn't move his hand away when we touched._

"I've seen you around before. Technus right?"

_The way he looked at me was viscous. Full of lust._

"Yes that is I. Why does that matter to you."

_I was trying so hard to toughen my voice, but I could tell he saw that I was beginning to get real nervous, real fast._

"Tell me, Technus, don't you ever get lonely at times?"

"Yes. But doesn't everyone?"

"I suppose, but I've never seen someone so desperate to escape."

_I finally let go of the book and so did he at the exact same moment, and continued to stare at me._

"I-I-I just miss the world."

"You don't have to be so miserable here. Make the most of what you have right here."

_And right then he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. The strange thing was, I didn't stop him. Nor did I attempt to pull away. What I did do though was embrace it. I pushed him up to one of the tall book shelves. He wrapped his small arms around my waist and held his head in my hands. _

_What started out as a kiss turned into a complete make-out session. _

_What is this feeling I'm experiencing? Emotion? Never! But maybe…_

_I broke away for just a moment to say,_

"So I guess you're not very lonely anymore?"

_He didn't even need to answer. I could feel it in his kisses. Then something happened that surprised me even more. I felt his tongue wiggle it's way inside of my mouth. But I didn't hesitate to just massage it with my own._

_By now we were sliding down to the floor. Me on top of his little body. I ran my fingers through his hair. This moment I wish could last forever. _

_But I pulled away one last time._

"I must leave now."

_It pained me so much to say it._

_I stood up and picked up the book._

_I started to walk away but turned around to see him staring at me again._

"I'll be back though."

_Reassuring him, Promising him._

"It'll be our secret."


End file.
